Dreams and alcohol
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Season 9. Ross has a sexy dream. Then Rachel drinks a lil more the she is supposed to, and Ross has a plan to get Rachel back. What will happen when Ross' divorce lawyer calls with a surpise? Rachel has to find her way to ross. EPILOGUE UP!
1. sexy dreams

Well, this is my 8th fanfic about Friends. I have written all about Ross and Rachel. Well, because I am a die-hard fan of the Lobsters! I do not own any of these characters because if I did, than right now I would probably be in the ocean in Bahamas. Not sitting in front of my computer 24/7. It would be nice to own Ross though, I could even settle for Chandler.

**_Tell me if I should continue, because I am not sure if I should._**

**_I don't want my time on something people won't read. Review!_**

"Dreams and alcohol"

It starts off in season 9. Ross and Rachel are still living together because of Emma. This takes place to be specific after TOW Emma cries.

We see Ross coming home carrying his briefcase from work. He had a long day and needed something to drink. Rachel was home taking care of the baby. As Ross walked in he and Rachel both smiled at each other "Hi" he said first. "Hey you, Emma was really good today." Ross smiled than said " by your definition of good that means that she just stopped crying?' "yeah" Rachel replied. "I took her to Monica's about a half hour ago. She wanted to see the baby, and well I wanted to sleep, so what the hell!" Ross smiled.

He looked at her and couldn't believe that she had just given birth. She looked more radiant than ever. "I look so bad" Rachel wined. "What are you talking about, you look beautiful" Rachel smiled and nodded and he could see it in her eyes that she was touched and saying thank you with the stare she gave him.

By now it was now ten and Rachel had fallen asleep on Ross after watching a movie. Ross didn't want to disturb her so; he got a blanket and put it over her. Than Ross went to sleep.

That night he heard sounds in the living room and he went to go check on Rachel. She was not sleeping on the couch, but dressed a high skirt, boots, and a revealing shirt. Ross asked, " Where are you going dressed like that?" Rachel smiled and pushed him on the couch and said "No where, sailor" She grabbed the music controller and pushed play.

Baby   
Ladies  
Fellas  
Are you ready?  
Lets dance  
Baby (ooooh)  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be fucking me (babe)

Rachel dances to the music. Ross is confused but enjoying himself a little.

_refrain:  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
_

Than we see her take off her top. She is left only in lingerie. With her boots on. Than we hear another song play.

_Are you ready boots? Start walking. Let's go._

_You keep saying you got something for me. Well officer, I don't mind to say you do. Now you're looking right where I thought you'd be looking. Legs come handy when laws in front of you._

_Chorus:_

_These boots are made for walking, that's just what they'll do. One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you._

_You believe you stopped me for a reason. And I'm pretending my bending's just for fun. You keep playing where I got you playing, yeah; these double-d initials work to run_

_I'm the girl with the good ol' boys; don't mean you no harm, just have my way with hazard county charm. Ain't a crime in having a little fun._

_Southern stride, I got my sexy eyes, where my boots at, ha._

_Strut yourself, come on, hey ya'll come on, come see something, uh huh, uh huh, can't touch, can I get a hand clap, for the way I work my back. _

_Tick tock, all around the clock, drop it, push ya tush like that, can I get a Sooey, can I get a Yee-haw! _

_You keep thinking what you shouldn't be thinking. Another two buttons down till you're kissing the ground. I'm a gonna send you back home baby crying. But Uncle Jessie he sure is gonna be proud._

Rachel is doing some dance, then we cut to Ross bedroom where he wakes up, "That's weird" Than he hears Rachel call hi name from the living room, he goes but he sees that Emma is crying. They settle her down, and Rachel looks at him, and Ross with his chocolate puppy brown eyes, and Rachel smiles at him than he melts. Ross tells Rachel "Remind me in the morning to talk to Phoebe.

Opening Credits

**Please review. Tell me if I should continue or not. **

**The songs were don't cha by the pussycat dolls.**

**These boots are made for walkin' by Jessica Simpson. **


	2. Dreaming about Rachel and Emily?

_Hey, all. I finally decided to update this fanfic. I lost interest in it, and then I got an idea, so here you are reading the second chapter. I hope you enjoy!- Authors note_

New Chapter starts here:

"Ross, you should get to bed now, it is like 3 am in the morning. I am just going to get little Emma to get to go to bed. Don't cha, cry little baby, don't cha." Rachel said. Ross's eyes went large. That was the same song like in his dream. Maybe he was just too tired, that's why he was having, weird sexy dreams about Rachel. So, he kissed Emma's hair and said "Good night" to Rachel and went off to bed, while Rachel was left there singing. "Don't cha, cry little baby. Don't cha."

Ross was staring at his ceiling for a while thinking bout what would have happened if Rachel told him he loved her before he meet Emily. Or things like that. Then he shook his head violently just realizing that he thinking about Emily. Then he drifted off to sleep.

Then we see a younger Ross, but the real Ross is dreaming. Ross looks like he did in the 5th season. He wakes up, rubs his head then goes to his kitchen at Ugly naked guy's apartment. In his dream Rachel found Ross, on the street drunk, and decided that she should stay the night, make sure nothing would happen to him.

Rachel was in the kitchen, when Ross walked in. Rachel walked over to Ross and gave him an aspirin. "That bad of a night?" she asked. Ross nodded then said "Yeah, I guess Lake Michigan isn't there anymore because I drank it". Rachel looked sympathetically at Ross, "Ross, I am so sorry about Emily". Ross nodded, and then shrugged "its okay, I guess it wasn't meant to be". Ross continued. "Two divorces. One more and I will be even less desirable".

Rachel chuckled and stood closer to Ross. "Come on, Ross. You are a lot better then you think you are" Ross thanked Rachel by giving her a kiss on the cheek. Then Ross said "I just need a fling, or something, I haven't had sex in like 3 months." Rachel smiled and said "It's going to be okay, trust me." Rachel told him and then smiled. Ross smiled back and said "You have a lovely smile, Rach". Rachel blushed.

Rachel then gets up, and goes to the guest room to get her things so she can leave. Ross then goes to his room, and "changes" also. He puts on a rube, as if he is going to take a shower.

Then we hear a knock on Rachel's door. Then we see Ross come in, in his robe. Rachel looks back and is dazed for a second then asks "Is there something you want?" Ross walked in, laying himself of the guest bed, opening his robe. "You." Rachel smiled, and said "I will be right back"

We cut to the dream two minutes later when Rachel comes in wearing lingerie. "Wow, you look" Ross was interrupted by Rachel. "No time for that" she said while jumping on the bed, and aggressively kissing him.

Then we cut to Ross waking up the next morning.

Ross dresses, and goes to brush his teeth, after he is done, he sees Rachel in the kitchen. She was making eggs. Or the famous Rachel breakfast, burnt toast, with raw eggs. Ross glanced at Rachel, and how beautiful she looked. Rachel smiled at him, because she noticed that he was doing the same. "Hey, Ross. Good Morning, sweetie." Rachel said. Obviously that sweetie made Ross a little uncomfortable.

Rachel then walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lately, they both have become more affectionate to each other. "Well, Ross you enjoy your breakfast, or just throw it out, because it tastes bad, and I will go feed Emma." Rachel told Ross. Rachel started to walk to, but Ross pulled her hand. Then told her "thank you". Rachel smiled and said "No problem, though you can't feed her. I mean then us having this baby wouldn't be possible." Ross smiled and replied, "No, I mean thank you for everything. Not just Emma". Rachel turned confused, and left to feed Emma.

While Ross, threw out the egg, and went into the gum compartment, and pulls out a mint. He might need that for later.

_I hope you enjoyed that. Did you? You tell me, by reviewing! Thanks!- Lobsters forever_


	3. Ross' laundry problem

Oh wow, 8 reviews, in what three months, I know you guys can do better then that. Well, I have decided to update, because well, I love this story, no the real reason is, that honestly I was bored. So, here it is the next chapter. Please review at the end. Thanks to all for reading, and to all who review, because it does mean a lot to me. - Authors note

New Chapter starts here:

Rachel returned from feeding Emma, and Ross smiled at her and then walked over and said "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we go out tonight alone?" Rachel looked at Ross with a confused look on her face, was Ross asking her out? "Um… is this a date?" Rachel asked attempting to make a joke. Ross smiled then said "No, sweetie. Just two friends who happen to have a baby together going out. Maybe to a dinner, then a walk in Central Park. What do you think?" Rachel was dazed by the romantic situation Ross had just described, her mouth curled up a bit just picturing it. Ross noticed and said "I'll pick you up at 7."Then he left out the door.

Rachel sat down on the couch, and said to no one in particular, "well that's that." Then she stared at her finger nalils for a couple of seconds then she said "What am I going to wear?" Then she ran to her room.

Ross was smiling brightly, just like the sun, having the time of his life, walking into Central Perk. Then the recorded scratched, he saw Phoebe. He sat down and said "Hi, Phoebe. Isn't it a great day? Don't you think it is a great day?" Phoebe smiled then said "What's wrong with you? Wait, you had sex!" Ross smiled then said "No, well sort of."

Phoebe then nodded, signaling Ross to tell her with you, and when. Ross caught onto to that. "Well, after Rachel and I talked for a while, I went to bed." Phoebe couldn't wait any longer. So she continued for him. "She crawled into you bed, naked, and you guys made love. Aw… that is so cute." Ross then said "well, we didn't technically make love. Although in my dream we did." Phoebe bit her bottom lip, and nodded even though she didn't understand.

Ross then said "well, that doesn't matter, even though she doesn't have feelings for me. I am going to make her fall back in love with me, tonight I am turning on the Ross-A-Tron." Phoebe laughed, Ross gave her a dirty look, she apologized, and you know the story. Phoebe asked curiously. "What is happening tonight?" Ross replied "I am talking her out, then maybe back to our apartment. Doesn't that sound great? Ross and Rachel's? Ross and Rachel's apartment?" Phoebe looked scared for a minute, she then got an idea. "Hey, I have an idea. Skip the out part, and just stay in you apartment and seduce her."

Ross looked a bit confused. Phoebe continued "well, you could walk out of you room without a t-shirt on. Wait, do u have a nice stomach?" Ross shrugged "I think." Phoebe shook her head then said "I think, doesn't cover it. Let me see it." Ross gasped then continued "I am not going to show you my stomach, and in public!" Phoebe sighed then went to the bathroom area and called Ross.

He followed her, the Ross lifted up his shirt, and now we cut to Central Perk where we can hear Phoebe scream "Holy Mother of Jesus!" Off camera. _Although I wish it was on camera, lol. David starts to day dream_

**XXX**

Tonight, it finally arrived. Rachel was sitting in the living room, dressed in a simple dress, because Ross had made dinner for them at the apartment. Rachel turned on the TV and was flipping through the channels. She heard Ross yell off camera "Oh, no. My laundry isn't done." Rachel laughed while Ross walked into the living room, yes without a shirt. Rachel turned and started to say "Ross, you….." she stopped talking to leave her mouth open staring at his chest. Ross moved to the couch and sat down, and Rachel just stared at the door where Ross had been a moment ago.

Ross smiled, because Phoebes plan was working. He then hugged her and Rachel then moved her eyes to his back looking down while hugging him. She could feel his hot sweat, on his body. She closed her eyes, and just wanted to lick it off him. He then pulled her off, got up and got some wine. He pointed to it. "Yeah, now that I could actually drink it." She finally could say. Ross got two glasses. Then got up and said "sorry, but my laundry, had a big problem, I am really sorry. I could rap a towel around me." Rachel stopped him before getting up. "No, it's really okay." She said while smiling. Then Rachel said, if it makes you feel better I will strip down to my underwear and we can have a real party. "Ross looked confused then looked the other way, while Rachel hit herself on the head for how stupid she sounded."

Ross put wine in her glass and then asked "More?" Rachel nodded and said "Please."

**XXX**

A couple of hours, Rachel had consumed about all the alcohol in the apartment. She was sitting on the couch smiling at Ross, Ross smiled back, Rachel blew him a kiss, and Ross raised his eyebrows. Rachel moved over to Ross, and touched his chest. "Wow, it's so soft." Rachel commented on Ross chest. Then she continued "with all this muscle you would think it would be rough, but it's so soft, and hot."

Ross raised his eyebrows; this was not where his plan was supposed to be going. Rachel then bent down and liked his chest. Ross felt a shiver up his spine. Rachel then said "Ross, I love you." This caught Ross' attention. Though she continued, "You are the sweetest guy ever, and the nicest, and the sexiest guy I have ever known, marry me." Rachel said it like a command, but not a question.

Ross got up, and then said "Rachel, you are very drunk right now. You don't know what you are saying." Rachel gout up and said "All I know is, I want to be with you forever, and make love to right now." She said pulling him onto the couch.

Ross thought 'this is going to be a long night'.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun righting it. Please Review!- Lobsters forever_


	4. perfect way to test her

_Sorry, for taking long to update, but it is here now. Hope you like it, and please review! And feel free to add to your favorite story list. Just kidding. No, if you want do so. – Lobsters forever_

New Chapter starts here:

Rachel jumped down on him, and kissed him forcefully on the lips; Ross wasn't pulling away, but was trying to make a decision. Should he pull away? Or should he show all his love and emotion and feelings to the woman who he has loved for almost all his life. He quickly pulled away, because he heard Emma crying, and walked over to her room, while Rachel saying "I'll be waiting, baby".

Ross smiles and walks to Emma, and gets her to go to sleep, then he wonders now what? He sits in the rocking chair that sat in the corner, and Ross decided to keep things right. He put on a shirt, and walked into the living room to find Rachel sleeping on the couch.

The next day, Ross left before Rachel woke up, down to Central Perk to grab some breakfast for them. When he walked in he saw Phoebe sitting on the couch reading a magazine. He quickly went to the counter and tried to escape, but "Ross" she called. 'Crap' Ross thought. Then he walked over to the couch and said "Hey Phoebe" quite happily I should add.

Phoebe then asked "What happened with Rachel?" Ross bit his nails nervously, and smiled and said "Oh, well. It went terrible, she got drunk and then kissed me, and kept saying things like she wants me to marry her and stuff." Phoebe gasped and said "Wow, she still loves you." Ross looked confused "Phoebe, did you not just hear what I said? She was drunk!" Phoebe nodded, and said "No, she still loves you. I mean come on you love her, she loves you, stop being such teenagers and go have sex!"

Just as she says this Monica and Chandler walk in. Chandler then asks Monica. "Can we?" Monica gives him a dirty look.

**XXX**

Back at Ross and Rachel's, Rachel wakes up, from the bright sun from the living room window. She suddenly wakes up, and rubs her head. "Oh….. What happened?" she asks no one but her self. Ross then walks in, and says "Hey, I brought breakfast. Last night was fun wasn't it?" Rachel tried to find recollection of last night. She remembered absolutely nothing.

Rachel got up, and noticed her bra in the middle of the apartment, and she turns her head shocked to Ross. Then she asks Ross confused "what happened that was so fun, other then me getting drunk and you taking advantage of me." Ross spit out his drink and said "I did not take advantage of you, okay, yes you were drunk, and yes you did kiss me. But that is it! I swear!" Rachel looked him straight into the eyes; she had this thing about Ross.

Ever since their break up, she was able to tell when he was lying or not, and this time he wasn't. Rachel apologized and went to get changed and take a shower. Ross sighed, and put the two muffins on a plate, along with the orange juice, and looked at the bills and found a letter from his Divorce lawyer. He opened it, and dropped the orange juice glass onto floor, and the glass broke into pieces. Rachel came out, and said "What happened?" Ross stared at her.

**XXX**

We cut to later, where we see Phoebe talking to Ross at her apartment. "I can't believe it, I guess it was a secret." Ross was walking back and fourth through her living room. "What should I do? I mean do I tell her, that I forgot to hand in a form with our signatures, saying that we got a divorce. Phoebe we are still married!" Phoebe nodded and said "Yeah, I still don't see the problem."

Ross hit his head, and then sat down next to her. "She thinks we are divorced, and she thinks that we are not married. How am I going to tell her?" Phoebe sighed then a light bulb when off in her head. "Well, this is the perfect way to test her. Is she wants to stay married, that means she still loves you. If she doesn't, move on. Get married to someone else and say the right name this time." Ross smiled and said sarcastically "Yeah, that helps a lot. Thanks."

**XXX**

Ross walked into his apartment after work. He walked in and saw Rachel she smiled and kissed him on the cheek, and asked "How was work?" Ross said "Fine, thanks. How did Emma behave?" Rachel smiled and said while taking his coat, "well, other then the headache I have. She was fine." Rachel then moved over to the kitchen and shouted from there, "Ross, sweetie, do you want anything?" Ross was sitting on the couch and said "No, thanks honey." Ross stopped flipping through the channels realizing that they sounded like a married couple. Ross smiled at the thought of being married to Rach. Wait, they were married.

Rachel walked in and said "Anything good on?" Ross replied "Yeah, this thing" Rachel interrupted him and said "That doesn't involve dinosaurs?" Ross smiled and grabbed her hand and said:

"Rachel, sweetie. Remember when we got a divorce a few years ago." Rachel replied nodding her head.

"Well, you see this morning I got a letter from my divorce lawyer saying that I ACCIDENTELY forgot to hand in a paper. So we are still married."

_Cliff hanger, tell me what you think!- Lobsters forever_


	5. The Perfect Hint

_Hello, everyone. I have so many options of how to continue this story, I hope you like how I chose to continue it. Please read and review, thank you, and I love you all! - Lobsters forever_

**Last time on Friends:**

"**Rachel, sweetie. Remember when we got a divorce a few years ago." Rachel replied nodding her head.**

"**Well, you see this morning I got a letter from my divorce lawyer saying that I ACCIDENTELY forgot to hand in a paper. So we are still married."**

New Chapter:

Rachel looked straight at Ross, and started to laugh. Then Ross lifted his hands and grabbed hers and looked her straight into her eyes signalizing her to stop and just listen. He then said "It is not, a joke, this actually happened!" Rachel moved back and breathed in and out. She got up and asked "Are you sure?" Ross nodded. Rachel then left the room, and came back with her suitcase 5 minutes later, and then she said "I am leaving!" Ross then stopped her and said "No, Rachel. Come on, listen to me, it was just something stupid that I did." Rachel pushes away from and said "Yeah, you ALWAYS have to do something stupid right?" Rachel then left, while leaving she said "I will come back for my stuff later!"

Ross yelled while she was walking down the hall "Yeah, well. You don't have to leave; we could be a real family! We could, you know what, just walk out, and that's what you always do with our relationship, walk away when things get a little bit tough!"

Ross slammed the door, sat down on the couch, and put his head in his hands, he tried not to cry, but his tears failed to prevail him. He then heard a knock at the door. He got up and asked "Who is it?" The human behind the door answered "Rachel." Ross answered it, Rachel came in and said "I won't do it this time, your right; I shouldn't run away from my problems." Ross looked confused then asked "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Rachel?" Rachel chuckled then asked "Your right, but I am still mad at you! How could you forget something like this?"

Ross then replied "I don't know, I guess I had some problems back then." Rachel as a reflex asked "What problems?" Ross answered "You know, getting three divorces and everything." Rachel asked "You sure, because Phoebe told me that you loved me back then. I want to know if that was true. Is it?" Ross yelled "Phoebe told you?"

Rachel smiled and then said "So, it is true." Ross sighed and sat beside her. "The thing is," Rachel interrupted Ross by slapping him in the face. Ross rubbed his face and says "What was that for?" Rachel replied "For being so sweet." Ross does that thing with his eyes. Then asks "What would you do if I bought you flowers? Kill me?" Rachel chuckles.

Then replies "No, it's just that. You should have told me" Ross then looks down "Well, it's too late now." Rachel sighs "Yup it is." Then she lays back into his arms, and she then asks while he is rubbing her arms with his fingers. "Do you ever think about us, Ross? What would have happened, if only?" Ross replies softly "everyday, honey." Rachel smiles, and then looks up at Ross, he looks at her. They share a moment; Rachel breaks it by getting up.

"That still doesn't solve our marriage problem" Rachel said evidently showing the truth. Ross got up, and looked in her eyes. "Well, here is the thing." He said. Ross stopped. He couldn't continue. Rachel looked back at him with her big beautiful eyes; Rachel had that effect on him. She made him nervous. Though this was one thing that none of them were expecting.

He kissed her passionately then asked "We don't have to decide right now?" Rachel kissed him and said "No, I am not forcing anything." Rachel longed for his kiss for a very long, and wanted to take advantage of it. He moved his hands down to her butt, oh how she adored his hands. Rachel rapped her legs around him, causing him to fall down on the couch. Ross hit his leg on the table. Even though it hurt, it didn't hurt as much as the longing that he had for Rachel.

The bang had caused their beautiful baby girl Emma to wake up screaming. Rachel moved away and went to go check on her. Rachel came back and sat down next to with Emma. "I guess _that_ isn't the best solution." Rachel said. Ross took Emma, and rocked her. Rachel smiled at the beauty she saw in front of her. He could not be more beautiful, and he could have not given her a more beautiful daughter.

Rachel always pictured her life when she was younger growing old, with a man that she loved, a beautiful man, with an amazing heart that gave her everything that she wanted, for example beautiful kids who she and the baby's father would watch together, he/she go off to college. Although this dream, was right in front of her, rocking their child, although it was very hard to grasp, even though she had it in the edge of her palm.

Ross smiled and said "So, what are we going to do. I am sorry; I can't stop smiling she is just so perfect." "You're perfect." Rachel replied without thinking or was he for the first time thinking clearly. Ross stopped smiling and said "well, what do we do?" Rachel's smile curled and said "I don't know. I don't know. Can we talk about this another time?" Ross nodded, and gave Emma back to Rachel. Ross kissed Rachel on the cheek and said "All I know, is that if I let you go, I will never know, what my life would be, holding you close to me. Just a little hint." Ross said while walking into his room. Rachel was shocked.

We hear this song play in the background while Rachel remembers all their memories together. The song is if I let you go by Westlife. _Sorry I love Westlife_.

**Lyrics:**

**day after day  
time pass away  
and I just can't get you off my mind   
nobody knows  
I hide it inside  
I keep on searching but i can't find**

the courage to show  
to letting you know  
I've never felt so much love before  
and once again I'm thinkin' about   
takin' the easy way out

but if I let you go  
I will never know  
what my life would be  
holding you close to me   
will I ever see  
you smiling back at me  
oh yeah  
how will I know  
if I let you go

night after night  
I hear myself say  
why can't this feeling just fade away  
there's no one like you  
you speak to my heart  
it's such a shame  
we're worlds apart

I'm to too shy to ask  
I'm to too proud to lose  
but sooner or later I've gotta choose  
and once again   
I'm thinkin' about  
taking the easy way out

but if I let you go  
I will never know  
what my life would be  
holding you close to me  
will I ever see  
you smiling back at me  
oh yeah  
how will I know  
if I let you go

if I let you go, oh baby

oooh

once again I'm thinkin' about  
takin' the easy way out

but if I let you go  
I will never know   
what my life would be  
holding you close to me (close to me)   
will I ever see  
you smiling back at me  
oh yeah  
how will I know  
if I let you go

but if I let you go  
I will never know  
(oh baby)

will I ever see  
you smiling back at me  
oh yeah  
How will I know  
(how will i know)  
if I let you go

_I hope you like this chapter, please review!-Lobsters forever_


	6. i get ur machine, and i dun hear me

_Thanks for the reviews, guys. I am not sure when this fanfic will end, or how it will end. Right now, I am not even sure how to start this chapter. But all I know is, I am going to try to make it the best it could be. - Lobsters forever_

New Chapter starts here:

Rachel was watching the clock, like she had a reason. It was now 1 am, and she decided to go to sleep. "If I let you go, I will never know, what my life would be, holding you close to me." These words echoed in her head for about the millionth time. She put Emma in her crib, and Rachel tip toed to Ross' door and opened the lights.

Her mouth curled at the master piece she saw before her. Ross was holding the pillow and sleeping. Not drooling, that's always a good sign. She looked at him and wondered what he was dreaming about he looked so peaceful.

XXX

We cut to Ross dream.

We see Ross in a hot tub, with Rachel beside him. She is massaging his shoulders. "Sweetie, how do is it?" the dream Rachel asks. "Really good, but you know what we never did?" Ross asks. Rachel shrugs while raising her eyebrows. "We never did it in a hot tub!" Ross continued. Rachel said seductively "Really, are you sure? Does this time coming up count?" Ross kisses her.

XXX

Rachel is standing in the door way and she whispers "I guess I will never know." Rachel then leaves the door way, and then steps in again. She breathes out and whispers "Ross, wake up." She moves closer to his bed, and gently rubs his back, sliding her fingers down his back. Ross in his sleep lets out an "ahhhh" Rachel smiles and rubs his back. Then whispers again "Ross, sweetie. Wake up." Ross doesn't. Rachel says a little louder "Ross, wake up." Ross is still asleep. Rachel grabs the pillows hits him with it and yells "Wake up! Wake up!" Ross gets up suddenly and asks "What? Who died?"

Ross then sees Rachel there and rubs his eyes, to see if Rachel was indeed there. She was indeed. Rachel sat down on his bed and said "Look, we have to talk." Ross looked in her eyes with a look of suspicion causing Rachel's heart to melt. "Have I ever told you, you have beautiful brown eyes?" Rachel asked. Ross smiled and replied "Not since we have gone out." Rachel nodded "Right. Well, I guess I should say it more often. Don't you think?" Ross answered "I know I would like it." Rachel smiled.

"Rach, is this really about eyes?" Ross asked. Rachel shook her head, looked at Ross with tears in her eyes. Grabbed his hand, then said "Look, you and I. We have had so much history; it should probably be a book by now. When ever we are together we are either fighting or flirting. I call it the two F's. You know for fighting and for, well that beside the point." Ross chuckles. Rachel continues "well, I guess what I am trying to say is."

Ross smiles and says "I know, and I think so too." Rachel closes her eyes and says "Good, so we should remain friends." Ross then opens his mouth slightly. His eyes watering. "Oh, yeah. That's what I meant." Rachel looks at him and she sees tears running down his face. Rachel reaches out and wipes away a tear, and Ross tilts his head to the side and kisses her hand.

Rachel gets up, and walks to her room. Then she whispers "I love you Ross, you're my best friend." Ross lies down and while she is sleeping he is staying awake crying.

**We hear a song playing:**

**My mom always said nothing would break me or lead me astray  
Who would have guessed I'd let my mind drift so far away  
You always said I was a dreamer now it's dead  
I'm dreaming of things that's making my mind go crazy  
Small things like**

When I call you at home and he answers the phone  
Or I get your machine and I don't hear me  
When I lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head  
When we danced and we sang and we laughed all night

Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go  
Can't live my life this way  
Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know  
And put my mind at ease for sure 

On a love train  
20 odd years now  
I got off today  
But nobody said the stop that I've taken  
Was a stop too late  
Now I'm alone I'm thinking of stupid  
Hurtful small things like

When I call you at home and he answers the phone  
Or I get your machine and I don't hear me  
When I lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head  
When we danced and we sang and we laughed all night

Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go  
Can't live my life this way  
Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know  
And put my mind at ease for sure

Maybe it's time to say goodbye  
Maybe it's time to let this lie  
This is when we must set things right   
Now that we've gone our separate ways  
I just can't live these desperate days  
This is what I've been trying to say

Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go  
Can't live my life this way  
Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know  
And put my mind at ease for sure!

The next morning, Ross went to work early. Rachel went to Central Perk early in the morning. She walked in and saw the gang except Ross sitting in their normal spots. Rachel sat down beside them with her magazine; she flipped it open to page 16 and started to read it. Monica asked Rachel "How did you sleep, Rachel?" Rachel replied "Pretty good, thanks." Monica then yells "How could you do that to Ross?" Rachel looks up from her magazine and then says "What? What did I do?" Chandler says "You hurt him pretty badly."

Rachel closes her magazine and says "Well, I am not the only one at fault. He also hurt me really bad, years ago with sleeping with the bitch Chloe." Joey nods and says "Rach, that was like 6 years ago. You still didn't forgive him?" Rachel looked confused then said "That's great. Thank you very much. So, all of a sudden its right for him to sleep with any woman he wants to when we were going out." Phoebe then says "no, Rachel. It's not. But it's also not right, to abandon the fact that you still love him." Rachel got up and said "I do not!" Phoebe nods then says sarcastically "yeah, that's convincing."

Rachel picks up her magazine and heads out the door. She bumps into Ross on the way out. "Hey, Cheater." Rachel says while walking out the door. Ross freezes, Monica helps Ross to the couch. "I can't. I can't. I just can't." Joey counts with his fingers then has that Joey confused face then asks "you can't what Ross?" Ross replies "Live like this, without her."

Monica sighs and says "why don't you try getting her back." Ross rolls his eyes. Chandler continues for Monica "She's right. Try getting her back, go back in time and get her back." Phoebe says "Chandler this is not time for your little jokes, Ross is hurting here."

Chandler continues "No, seriously. Go back in time, and tell her you love her." Ross puts down his coffee and answers. "If that was possible, I would in a second." Joey says "Here, come with me." Ross follows.

_I hope you liked it, please review. The song is Bop Bop baby by Westlife. Yes, I love Westlife; they also have really great Ross and Rachel songs. Please Review._


	7. thinking back, and changing it

**MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE FANFIC**

_To understand you must read this. This chapter will include sci-fi related issues. This fanfic will conclude, differently and it will be possible at the end. Just pay close attention to the fanfic title. Dreams and Alcohol. Anyways how have been doing? Me, pretty good. Hating' homework, but other then that, it's been swell. LoL. Please review.-Lobsters forever_

New Chapter starts here:

"Follow me" Joey told Ross. Ross did so. Joey took Ross, into the basement of their building. Joey then took the covers off a piece of junk, as Ross thought. Joey pointed to the machine and said "Ross, I found this one time, and I was just looking for my sandwich down here" Ross interrupted Joey "Why would your sandwich be down here?" Joey's eyes get wide then he yells "Do you want me to help you or not?" Ross nods. Joey continues "Well, anyways, I touched this button here," and said "I wish I could see where I left my sandwich and then I saw a light flashing and the next thing I knew I had it, in my hands." Ross looks confused then says "So, what you are saying is that, this is a time machine?"

Joey nods, Ross laughs. Joey says "Just try it." Ross nods then says "Well, I want to go back to Rachel's and I first year anniversary, but then Monica and Chandler won't be together. So, I guess right before I say Rachel's name at the alter at mine and Emily's wedding. Joey then asks "You sure?" Ross nods then says "Positive." Joey pushes Ross, onto the machine, he holds on, and Joey pushes go.

**Emily**: As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death parts us.

**Minister**: Now Ross, repeat after me. I Ross...

**Ross**: I Ross...

Ross snaps into it and then says.

"No, I can't. We can't. I have to go." Ross walks out the hall toward a surprised family. Emily walks after Ross and yells "Ross!" Ross stopped and said "Right, Emily. I owe you an explanation, well. First, I don't love you. Second you're a bitch, and third, I don't love me." Emily started to cry. "Oh, just go cry on Collin's shoulder." Ross walked into the honeymoon sweet, and slammed the door. Then smiled, and sighed.

Most of the wedding party got up and had left. Except Chandler, Monica and Rachel, Joey was with Felicity, doing something that I don't want to talk about. Monica had gotten up to talk to Ross. She knocked on the door "Ross?" She walked in and Ross asked her to get Rachel. Monica nodded and said "Fine, I'll do that now."

Rachel had of course accepted Ross' invitation. Rachel knocked on the door, and Ross told her to come in. Rachel asked while sitting beside him on the bed. "You wanted to see me?" Ross replied "yeah, all of you." Rachel was confused but she let it go. Ross then said "So, Rachel is everyone gone?" Rachel nodded, and then she asks "Why didn't you marry her?" Ross sighed and said "Because then I would be losing someone more special and more dear to my heart." Ross said while rubbing her cheek. Rachel asked "Who would that be Ross?" Rachel was about to explode with jealousy.

Ross moves his hand down to her neck and rubbed it, then he touched her lips, and she trembled. "You." Then Ross kissed her with all the passion in his heart. She wasn't objecting. She longed for his taste for a very long time. Ross pushed Rachel down on the bed and begun to take off her top, and her black pants. Rachel moved away. Not sure, Ross just took her hand and moved it to his chest, making sure that she heard his heart beat, and then he kissed her hand.

Rachel pounced on him, droning in all her emotions.

CAUTION: THIS PART RATED R OR NC-17

Rachel removed his tie, and then his tux jacket, Ross helped her. Soon he was completely naked under her. Rachel kissed his chest, all over. Ross smiled; he remembered how Rachel loved working with his chest. Rachel then licked his nipples. Ross closed his eyes. Then he moved up, and decided to give her some pleasure.

Ross moved her so that she was lying on her front. He bite at her bra, and snapped it off. Rachel laughed and said "well, that's new." Ross then replies "That's not all that new!" He says then carefully bites her ear. After he finishes he moves down her chest, and kisses her breasts, then moves down to her stomach, and licks her belly button, then gently sucks on it.

Rachel moans, and Ross reaches over to the drawer and pulls out a condom. Rachel slips it on, rubbing his penis in the process. Ross begins to enter her, while Rachel moaning with pleasure in the process. For the next hour they pleasured each other.

R RATED SECTION OVER

Monica and Chandler were waiting patiently for Ross and Rachel to finish "talking". Monica then says "What could they be doing, it been one hour?" Chandler then says "well, I don't know about them, but I know what we were doing last night for an hour." Monica rolls her eyes then her go wide. Then Chandler eyes do. Then he asks "You don't think?" Monica and Chandler walk to the honey moon suite while Monica replies "Of course, I mean it is Rachel."

Monica opens the door, and sees Ross and Rachel having sex. Monica then points to Chandler and says "See, I told you!" Chandler then says to Monica "That's your brother!" Monica realizes then she turns around while Rachel screams "What are you guys doing here?" Monica then yells "Us? What hell are you doing to my brother?" Ross wraps the blankets around he and Rachel then whispers something in her ear. Rachel then says "well, he loves me. What? You what?" she asks Ross. Ross nods and kisses her softly on the lips. Rachel begins to cry, and Chandler says "Aw, well we can go now. Rachel, your not staying in Monica's room tonight are you?" Rachel gives him a dirty look. Chandler then says "Okay, let's go Monica!"

Ross then says "So, where were we?" Rachel replies pointing down. "Just about there." Ross smiles. Ross leans in to kiss her and Rachel moves her head away. Ross moves back in, and Rachel moves away, Ross then falls on Rachel. Rachel laughs, then kisses him, they break it, and Ross moves down to kiss her neck, Rachel then asks "Ross, do you really love me?" Ross nods and then replied "since the 9th grade, and never stopped." Rachel smiles and says "You are about to get really lucky!" Ross says "Dido!"

_Please keep reading for more chapters, I promise it will all make sense after. Or if you took my hint and found the solution, in your review, you can guess. - Lobsters forever _


	8. honey, come here to me

_Hey, thanks for all the reviews. This will probably be the last chapter, and there might be an epilogue, like someone suggested. I just want to thank everyone, who did read this story; it means a lot to me. Please Review! - Lobsters forever_

New Chapter starts here:

The morning sunlight of the London morning, blistered through the window. Rachel felt the heat against her skin, and took as it as a sign to wake up. She was cold; she turned around, and faced him.

The love of her life, she reached over and grabbed the blanket, and pulled it over her, before going back to sleep she kissed Ross, on his forehead. She then closed her eyes, and replayed the love they made at least 20 times in her head, she couldn't believe it. They might actually be together again.

Ross woke up, to a dream. To Rachel, she had her arm around him, and Ross smiled, kissed her cheek, and Rachel felt his lips, and turned around to face him. "Hey, you" she said. Ross kisses her, and then says

"Morning, beautiful." Rachel smiled, got up, but Ross pulled her down Rachel giggled.

Then said

"Let me go take a shower at least!" Ross then asked

"May I join you?" Rachel giggled, and nodded. Then said

"Well, before we go and wash, and cleanse each other, are we back together?" Ross got up, and said "Well, I hope so. Because then, I couldn't do this." Ross kissed Rachel, and Rachel got caught up in the kiss, and pushed Ross down on the bed.

Ross "What's happening?" Rachel then whispers "Sweetie, what is it?" Ross then shakes his head and says "you're just a dream, you're not real." Ross then gets up, from his bed. Rubs his head, and says

"wow, that was some dream!" Ross looked at his clock it said 5 am. He got up, and walked into Rachel's room, and turned on the lips on and off. Rachel gets up and says "What is it, Ross?"

Ross walks to the bed, and sits down beside Rachel. Smiles widely, and Rachel then says "Wow, your scaring, what did you do?" Ross then held her cheek and said "It's something that I didn't do."

Then Ross pulls her in for a kiss, and Rachel pulls away immediately, and gets up. Leaves the room, and Ross just bows his head, wanting to cry, but he was used to it, well he was for 20 years. Rachel came quickly back into the room, and said

"Okay, now I am ready!" Rachel runs to the bed, and pounces on Ross. Ross kissed her back, then broke the kissing and says "Finally, we can express our true feelings for one another. I love you, Rachel. I have never stopped, and I just wanted to let you know."

Rachel stuck out her hand and placed it on his face and replies "Don't worry, about me baby. I have been loving you all these years." Ross' face lit up, and Rachel said "Your eyes are beautiful"

Ross carefully grazed her cheek, and whispered "Well, I guess we have something in common." Rachel smiled and she leaned when Baby Emma started to cry. Rachel sighed and got up and said

"I will be back. Trust me." Ross smiled, and went into the bathroom to get a condom, let's face it. He was going to need it. Rachel came back a few minutes later, and looked at Ross, specifically at what he was doing.

"Come here to me" Ross said. Rachel laughed. Then replied "Honey, it didn't work on kids, and it doesn't work on me," Rachel continued

"How about I give you another chance?" Ross then said

"Fine, honey. Honey, I want to feel your lips with my tongue. I want to do things to you that may be illegal in some states." Rachel laughed moved over to the bed, and said before kissing him passionately

"Better."

That's the end of this chapter. Please review! - Lobsters forever


	9. and i am hIgH

_I am really, truly sorry for not updating this story. I hope you forgive me. I was really busy with my other ones, and my school work, plus I went on vacation for one week. That is the cause of my absence last week. I came up with a new idea for this story and I hope you enjoy it!- Lobsters forever_

New Chapter- Finally

Rachel felt the heat from the sun on her back. She looked to her left and saw Ross. She rubbed her head and heard Emma crying. She put on a robe, and heard Ross whimper. Rachel smiled and reached over his nakedness and reached for his hand. As soon as she touched it, she jumped. She felt something, so pure, so amazing, so right. She kissed it and whispered into his ear "beautiful." Ross smiled, and said "Good Morning Sweetie. Just let me sleep a little bit more, I like my dream." Rachel smiled and asked "What is it about?" Ross had his eyes closed and a smile swept across his face "You". Rachel smiled and went into the other room to check on their gorgeous baby girl.

As Rachel breast feed it was now 11 am in Manhattan. Ross had put on his clothes and made breakfast. Rachel looked over at him, and couldn't believe that Ross Geller was truly her lobster. Ross smiled as he noticed Rachel staring at him intensely, as if she was studying him. Ross asked "Gorgeous" he began to walk across the apartment then made his way to the two kissed them both and continued "isn't she"? Rachel nodded and said "Thank you for making breakfast. I really appreciate it." Ross smiled confused "It's just breakfast. Plus you were busy making your on breakfast for our daughter." Rachel's face fell shocked. She looked straight across the apartment, frozen. As she paused she remembered something.

Flashback:

Ross says "It's alright, it's no big deal"

Rachel asks "Really?"

Ross replies "Yeah, definitely, I'm sure you'll feel totally different when it's our baby."

Rachel asks surprised "What?"

Ross asks confused "What?"

Rachel asks "You think about stuff like that?"

Ross answers "Uhh, yeah. I mean, actually I kind of think that we'll have, we'll have two babies."

Rachel asks "Two, two babies?"

Ross answers "Yeah. Ya know, a boy and a girl. Hopefully the girl will come first so Ben here won't feel too competitive."

End of flashback:

Rachel froze as her stomach churned and growled. She handed Emma to Ross and quickly bent down. After a few minutes "I am so sorry Ross. I didn't mean to throw up on you. I just don't know what came over me." Ross sighed and said "it's ok. I am used to it from Emma. Rachel, you have to be careful alright honey? I love you." Rachel smiled and said "Let me brush my teeth first then, you know what never mind." Ross smiled as he mopped up her internal fluids.

The phone rang, and Ross answered "Hello" he said. Rachel had come back a few minutes later and said "Who was it?" Ross replied sadly "Well, it was my school. They want me to give a conference at North Western tomorrow. So I have to leave tonight. I will be there for a couple of days. That's okay, right?" Rachel swallowed and answered "of course babe."

That afternoon Rachel helped Ross pack, and as the taxi came Rachel felt her stomach dance, and howl. Ross asked "Rachel, I want you to go check that out. Okay? Oh shit! The taxi is here. I have to go. I love you." Ross kissed her and Rachel felt her heart tingle and she said "Be safe, and call me the first second you get there." Ross smiles as he gets into the taxi and says "I'll bring you back something _sexy_." Rachel giggles and says "Ross. We have to have an actually proper ceremony and a **real** _wedding night_". Ross smiles and says "well, our 4th anniversary **is **coming up. Love you." he says as he blows her a kiss. The cab rode away.

Rachel walked up the stairs, into the apartment where Monica was borrowing a blender. Rachel opened the door and saw Monica. Monica said "Oh sorry, I just needed a blender. I came in through the back way." Rachel smiled happily as she hit the couch yawning. Monica knew something was up. "What's going on?" Rachel smiled and said "Let's just say Ross and I are celebrating our 4th year anniversary of marriage in a couple of months." Monica was shocked "What? No way! Phoebe told me, but I didn't believe her." Monica sat down beside her on the couch. Rachel smiled "well, its true. Ross and I are married. For good!" Monica smiles and hugs her. Then yells "Oh my God! You're my sister!" Rachel smiles and yells "I know".

Then Rachel backs away and says quickly "would you excuse me for a minute?". Monica nods, and Rachel goes to the bathroom.

"I am afraid so" Doctor Bobby Brown replies to Rachel's question. Rachel looked down and grabbed her stuff and went out the door. Monica was sitting in the waiting room. She looks at Rachel in the eyes and asks "Are you?" Rachel nods. Then she smiles "I think its great, its just that I don't know what Ross will think." Monica laughs and says "I was worried about what you thought. Ross will think its great. He always wanted another child with you."

As soon as Rachel arrived home with Emma. The phone rang "Hello". The doctor asks 'is this Rachel Geller?" Rachel smiles and says proudly at her new last name. "Yes, this is Rachel Geller." The doctor pauses then says "Um, Mrs. Ross is here. He had a car accident." Rachel drops the phone.

**James Blunt - High Lyrics**

Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me.

There is nothing else in the world,

I'd rather wake up and see (with you).

Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again.

Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night.

But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above.

Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again.

Do you remember the day when my journey began?

Will you remember the end (of time)?

Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind again.

Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.

High; running wild among all the stars above.

Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?

Promise me tomorrow starts with you,

Getting high; running wild among all the stars above.

Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me

_**That's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think! Lobsters forever**_


	10. blind for you

_Hey, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. To tell you the truth I have no idea what, and how I am going to continue it. I am just going to write and continue the story with the first idea that shoots into my head. Last chapter it was supposed to be happily ever after, but with Ross and Rachel everything is impossible. - Lobsters forever_

New Chapter:

Rachel had quickly hung up the phone, and called Monica. "Monica, I need to you take care of Emma for a couple of days." Monica sighed and said "Rachel, where are you going? Chandler and I are trying tonight." Rachel started to cry "Look, Monica. My husband, had an accident I think that's a little more important right now." Monica gasped then said "Okay, you can borrow my car. It's a Porsche" Rachel nodded and said "yeah, thanks. By the way, I think the whole block knows already what your car is." Rachel hung up the phone and went across the street to get the keys from Monica, and drop Emma and her things off.

Rachel was in her car, calling the airlines to get a ticket to Chicago. When a police car's sirens was heard. Rachel slowed down and stopped then yelled "Shit!" The police officer came over and said "Licence and registration." Rachel looked through her wallet and said "okay, I don't have it with me. But I can tell you where it is in my other coat pocket. But I do have my licence." She reached out her hand and gave the licence to the police officer. He looked at it and said "Do you realize that this licence is 10, 11 years old?" Rachel sighed and said "yes, but I have a good reason for speeding. You see, I am going to the airport." The police officer then said "okay, I have heard enough. Get out of the vehicle, and hands down on the front of the car." Rachel said yelling "No, but my husband got into a car accident."

The officer then took out the hand cuffs and said "Oh, well I am sorry. Miss. Green what it says you don't have a husband, and oh" he took her wallet and looked in it, and looked at her credit cards and then he said as he put her into the police cars "Your credit cards say that you are single." Rachel snapped 'Look, sir. I just found out I was married. I was married 4 years ago in Vegas. I have a new born child. Her name is Emm…" The officer closed the door. The officer then got into the front of the car "The car will be towed, you are aloud one phone call. These are your rights.." Rachel looked out the window and said "I am coming Ross. Don't worry."

**IN Chicago, **we see Ross in a hospital beds, his stomach is damaged. His head is also held up, he is unconscious. Then the nurse said to the doctor "His wife said, she is on her way. Is he doing better?" The doctor looked down and said "no, he might even slip into a coma like the others." The nurse checked Ross' heart rate then said "That bus accident must have been terrible." She looked at Ross and whispered "your wife is coming, sir." The doctor sighed and said "we are going to need a miracle to keep this one alive."

Back at the jail, Rachel was put in one of the cells. "hey, baby. Why don't you show me what that body of yours can do?" Rachel sighed as one of the criminals was hitting on her again. She then yelled "look, don't I get one phone call?" The officer let her out of the cage and said "you got 1 minute!" Rachel then said "Okay, thank God!" She then picked up the phone and called her father because he was the one that had enough money to bail her out. She dialled the number. The phone kept on ringing, and ringing, no one answered. Then the message came through "Hello who ever this is. I will be out until next week. I am on vacation, so when I get back I will get back to you ASAP."

Rachel started to cry and said "daddy, look. I am stuck in jail. For something I didn't do. I swear I need you now. Please come to Manhattan jail, please." The officer grabbed her and said "times up, Miss." Rachel yelled then said "I told you! I am married. My husband is at not lighting hospital in Chicago. Please I need to get to him." The officer closed the gates on her.

**Back in Manhattan. "**Rachel should have called, telling us if Ross was okay or not." Monica said to Chandler. Chandler then said "Well, I am sure she is alright. Maybe Ross had something and Rachel had to stay with him." Monica nodded then looked down and replied "I hope your right. I know Rachel and she always lets us know when something is wrong. This is so unlike her." Chandler hugged her and answered "I know. Everything was going to be okay, honey." Monica got up and decided to check on Emma.

Phoebe and Joey were a Central Perk drinking a cup of coffee. "So, Pheebs what are you up to today?" Joey asked. Phoebe said "I have a massage client, again. It's really good, everyone because of this whole sitting at a desk for 50 hours has gotten me a lot of clients." Joey nodded and said "I have nothing, I am a free man. I mean this is America." Phoebe and Joey walked out of Central Perk and a man grabbed Phoebe's purse. Joey shouted "Hey, This is America!" Phoebe ran after him and caught him and said "I am going to kick your ass, you ass whole!" He grabbed him by the back and said "Your coming with me." The man then said "No, I don't want to go in the slammer." Phoebe then yelled "You should have though of that before stealing my purse!"

**IN Chicago, **in the hospital. Ross had opened his eyes and then he starting saying "Rachel." The nurse starting yelling "Doctor, we need you in here now!" Ross then said "Where am I?" The nurse said "Ross, you are in Chicago's finest hospital. You are going to be fine, Rachel is on her way." Ross collapsed on the bed and started yelling "Oww…. My back!" The doctor checked his back and said "oh, Ross. You might have a problem with your spinal cord. We are going to have to look at that." Ross sighed and said "Rachel's okay, though. Nothing happened to her?" The doctor nodded.

**Back in Manhattan. **"Phoebe, what the hell are you doing here?" Rachel yelled as she saw Phoebe enter the jail. Phoebe gasped then said "oh my god, Rachel. Are you okay? What are you doing here?" Joey went to talk to the officers and then came back and said "Okay, Rachel. I don't think either of us has the bail money. But I can call Chandler." Rachel gasped and said "Yes, please. Joey, I need to eat! I have a baby!" Joey nodded and said "Yes, she is doing fine with Monica." Rachel yelled "no, I am pregnant!" Phoebe gasped and yelled at Joey "Joey, dial quicker!"

**Blind for you- Di-rect**

**I see your shadow coming closer  
and watch you drifting out me  
I know you will make it on your own  
you can run out of everything  
and everything is you**

**I must've missed that you were leaving  
I saw your lipstick on the mirror right here  
All off a sudden it was all clear  
You just ran out of everything  
and everything's said**

**But did you know i was blind for you  
Did you know 'bout the fantasies i had  
and where the answers won't come around  
I blame myself for being me again and again**

**I'm surrounded by your photographs  
I guess I'll never learn about today's  
and will I ever learn? I wonder  
I would run after anything  
and anything is not you**

**But did you know i was blind for you  
Did you know 'bout the fantasies i had  
And where the answers won't come around  
I blame myself for being me again and again  
I've must missed your call, I missed it all**

**But did you know i was blind for you  
Did you know you meant everything to me  
and if I had one more change, this time  
I would have meant the world to you**

**I blame myself for being such a fool **

**Please review! Tell me if you like my twist!- Lobsters forever**


	11. who says you can't go home?

_Hey, sorry for taking long. I was really thinking about how I should continue this story, I could make things all better now, or I can just have a little fun of my own. Also, Allie, yeah, sure my friend and I could write that story. -Lobsters forever_

**New Chapter:**

"I can't believe your pregnant! You and Ross don't waste any time!" Rachel slammed her hand on the bar and said "You have to get me out of here! Ross got hit by a car, and I need to get to him!" Phoebe gasped and said "wow, what a screwed up family." Rachel gave her a dirty look. Then Phoebe looked down and said "mood swings, I have been there." Joey had come back and said "Okay, Rachel. Don't worry, Chandler is on his way up here with his check book." Rachel sighed and said "okay, good. At least one thing will be okay." Phoebe sighed and Joey then said "Rachel, your going to fine."

Rachel then said "no, Ross." Joey then said "Your not Ross, cause if you are then I really did eat some bad fruit a month ago." Rachel then said "no, Joey. Ross is going to die, and its all my fault!" Phoebe chuckled and then replied "Rachel, how is your fault? Look, I know your upset and we are too. Though, I know Ross is going to get through this, I mean he has to." Joey looked down and asked "What if he doesn't?"

**In Chicago, **Ross was watching television, and then the nurse came in. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked kindly. Ross sighed then said "Not very good, my back still hurts like hell and my wife isn't here. This is so unlike her!" The nurse nodded and said "Yeah, about your wife, Rachel. We just got a call from your sister and she said Rachel was put in jail for driving too fast." Ross' eyes flickered with pain, he took his hand and covered his eyes and stated "How could all this be happening"? The nurse sighed and said "well, I guess she really loves you." Ross smiled and said "I really hope so." The nurse then put a comforter behind Ross' back.

The nurse walked out of the room, and Ross changed the channel. He put on MTV and saw the new show "Do you want a famous face?" Ross closed his eyes then said "That's crazy."

_Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
Won't stop till they've reached their dreams_

_Diet pills, surgery  
Photo shop pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me_

_Is everybody going crazy  
Is anybody gonna save me  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong_

"Rachel Green." the guard shouted. Rachel stopped her foot then said "no! Rachel Geller!" The guard then said "well, I have release forms for a Rachel Green." Rachel got up and said "Okay, well. That's me." She got out and hugged Chandler and then ran out of there to get to Ross.

"Ross, honey. Are you okay?" Rachel shouted as she entered the room. She then looked around the room and said to an Asian woman "Your not Ross." The woman shook her head. Rachel closed the door, then the woman shouted after her "Rachel." Rachel then came back into the room where the woman sat "How do you know my name?" she asked. Rachel moved closer to the woman that laid there with a head injury. The woman laughed and said "Of course you don't remember me. I was in the way of your precious Ross." Rachel put her hand over her head "Oh my…. Julie. How are you doing?" Julie then said "oh, I am married." Rachel then said completely "oh me too. I am pregnant. Are you?" Julie then said "no, but I do have a beautiful boy named Thomas." Rachel then said happily "Ah ha! I have a beautiful girl Emma, and this is Ross' and I second child. Beat that!"

Julie then chuckled, and said "Well, my husband is in a coma, and I am well on my way." Rachel looked down then said "Oh, I am sorry." Julie nodded then said "Well, this is what happened. We were on our way for the speech, and I was supposed to give one too, and our bus crashed." Rachel sighed and said "Julie, after I go see Ross. Do you want to talk? I mean, we never actually did get to go to the movies. So, if your out of here, how about we go sometime." Julie smiled and said "yeah, I would love that. You know Rachel, under all that evil, your actually a very nice person." Rachel smiled and said "no, I just grew up."

Rachel walked into Ross' room. She saw the doctors using electrical shock to keep him alive. Rachel yelled "What are you doing? On the phone you said he was alright!" The nurse moved her away from the area and then said "He was, but he had a bit of a shock. So, if we keep him alive, he will be in a coma." Rachel had tears form in her eyes. The doctor came out and said "well, he survived it, we just have to let him rest. If lucky he will wake up, and if not he will slip into a coma." Rachel opened the door and laid down beside Ross and started talking to him. "Ross, come on. Please don't leave me. I love you too much." Rachel heard a machine beeping slower. She then ran out of the room and hollered to the doctor.

"knock, knock." Rachel said as walking into Julie's hospital room. Julie then said "Oh, you actually came back." Rachel then said while handing her jell-o. "Here, I brought you this." Julie said "Thank you." Rachel then said "Ross, is also in a coma, but he had some blood clock and the doctor is trying to wake him." Julie nodded and said "Oh, I hope he's alright. Actually, no that's a lie." Rachel smiled and said sadly "Julie, I am so sorry for what happened long ago." Julie replies "Look, all that's forgotten. Lets focus on what will happen to Ross and to my husband."

The doctor came in and said "Rachel, will you follow me please?".

_I spent 20 years trying to get out of this place  
I was lookin' for something I couldn't replace  
I was runnin' away from the only thing I've ever known  
And like a blind dog without a bone  
I was a gypsyu lost in the twilight zone _

_I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold  
I've been there, done that, I ain't lookin' that  
The seeds I've sown, saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone... _

Rachel came into the room and said "Ross, please wake up. I love you so much." she kissed his arms and his hands quickly. The nurse then said "uh, Mrs. Geller." Rachel then yelled "Can't you see I am busy? Sorry, uh… I am pregnant." the nurse closed the door. Rachel continued "Ross, I want to go home, with you." Ross then smiled and said "Who says you can't go home?"

_Who says you can't go home  
There's only one place that call me one of their own  
Just a hometown boy, born a rolling-stone, who says you can't go home  
Who says you can't go back, been around all around the world and  
that's a matter of fact  
There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright... _

Rachel smiled and said "I love you, so much!" Ross then said "yeah, me too. Rachel, will you do me a favour?" Rachel then said "What?" Ross then said "tell me the truth, are you **actually** pregnant?" Rachel nodded, and Ross grabbed her hand and said "I guess, we are one screwed family." Rachel laughs as she bents down and kisses his lips.

_Who says you can't go home  
There's only one place that call me one of their own  
Just a hometown boy, born a rolling-stone, who says you can't go home  
Who says you can't go back, been around all around the world and  
that's a matter of fact  
There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright..._

_Guitar Solo_

_I've been there, done that, I ain't looking that  
It's been a long long road  
Feels like I've never left, that's how the story goes  
It doesn't matter where you are, doesn't matter where you go  
If it's a million miles aways or just a mile up the road  
Take it in, take it with you when you go, who says you can't go home  
Who says you can't go home  
Taken from  
There's only one place that call me one of their own  
Just a hometown boy, born a rolling-stone, who says you can't go home  
Who says you can't go back, been around all around the world and  
that's a matter of fact  
There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright..._

**THE SONGS:**

**Crazy- Simple Plan**

**Who says you can't go home?- Bon Jovi**

_**Please tell me if you liked it?- Lobsters forever **__  
_


	12. Epilogue

_Dear Mother,_

_I believe that love is the answer….._

_My life has completely changed and it has taken a turn for the best. Mother, I am writing you this letter, to tell you how my life has been ever since that one night not too long ago that still gives me chills and gets my heart pumping so fast that I can barely breathe. As I look around the room, I remember those two nights that changed my life, forever. As I remember it now clearly, I had been sleeping, and you had come over to help me get things ready for the hospital. When my husband as of now, walked over to me, and moved the hair out of my face. I smiled at him, and slowly opened my eyes, allowing his lips to touch mine. It was perfect, jus like my life has been ever since then._

_As I write this, I hear the sweet giggles of my second child wander across the apartment. I smile at the thought of my two younglings. Though a tear comes to the bottom corner of my eye, when I think about the terrible accident that had happened several months before little James had been brought onto this planet called Earth. As I think of that day, it dawns on me, how terribly horrible it would have been to loose the love of my life that day. Mom, this letter might be a little bit wet seeing that my tears have flooded the apartment._

_I am glad that between the differences that you and my father had , you both made it safe to my wedding. I thank you for that. XOXO….But aren't you proud of me, I didn't run out of wedding this time! Probably because I was marrying the man I have loved for a sincerely long time. My shoulder to cry on, my Soulmate, and the love of my life._

_I know you must have been disappointed at what you heard about Emma. Thankfully she is doing fine now, we discovered that she is allergic to Kiwi, just like her father. Though that day, she gave us quite a big shock. Thank the heavens, that she is doing fine, and probably throwing her dinner all around the kitchen floor. My hands get sweaty as another thought comes into my head, James._

_James, he turns about 6 months in a couple of days. He has started crawling, and even though that is the only thing that he will be able to do his whole life. Yes it does bother me, but he is my child, and he needs more care than anyone right now. It is not his fault that he is handicapped. We all love him, and hopefully after the operation, his muscles will be able to properly attach. I am crossing my fingers._

_Other than that, Monica and Chandler are doing pretty well. They finally found a woman able to give their baby away to them. They were so happy, and I was really happy for them. The baby is due sometime next spring. Hmmmm… the spring, reminds me flowers._

_Joey is being his usual self, though. One thing that surprised us all, is that he is getting married! Remember when Ross and I used to go out, that actress Kate. She came back to New York, and they are getting married._

_It seems like everyone is getting married or is married. Though, it leaves Phoebe. Yes, the weird hippie girl that you went to the bathroom with at my 27th birthday. Yes, that one. Her and her boyfriend Mike, are doing pretty well. The strange thing is that: he is normal. Though, I love her, and I wish her all the be. …..oh, I got to go. Ross is calling me…._

_Love,_

_Rachel Geller…._

_PS. You were wrong. Ross' and I relationship did work out._


End file.
